


[podfic] replaced the fine mind behind your face

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Memory Alteration, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The first time she heard Canderous speak Mando'a on the Hawk, she turned around and just about put her utility knife through his throat.It was a totally unconscious reaction, completely irrational, and she was sorry the millisecond the knife left her hand. She had some luck; the knife had horrible fucking balance and she wasn't the type to practice with throwing knives anyway when a good blaster would do. As a result, it thudded into the wall of the main hold about six inches from his face, leaving the room frozen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	[podfic] replaced the fine mind behind your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [replaced the fine mind behind your face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887588) by [basketofnovas (slashmarks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/pseuds/basketofnovas). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Amnesia, Memory Alteration, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD

 **Length:** 00:25:40

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(KotOR\)%20_replaced%20the%20fine%20mind%20behind%20your%20face_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> Because my laptop karked out for a week earlier this month, this podfic was entirely recorded, edited, and coverart'd on my phone!


End file.
